Forbidden Affair
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Yunjae, yaoi. Hubungan gelap antara seorang duda beranak dua dengan seorang laki-laki panggilan.
1. A Hired Man

**Forbidden Affair**

Rating: M

Genre: romance, family, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Yunjae (yaoi)

Warning: genderswitch for Junsu

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

**Summary:**

Jung Yunho, 40 tahun, seorang pria dengan dua orang anak, baru saja kehilangan istrinya. Seumur hidupnya ia menyangkal orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Setelah kematian istrinya, ia memiliki kebebasan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri dan meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kim Jaejoong, 28 tahun, seorang gigolo kelas atas, hanya melayani pelanggan wanita kaya raya. Ia bekerja sebagai gigolo untuk kesenangannya sendiri, bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita tanpa terikat komitmen.

**Prologue**

Suasana duka sedang meliputi kediaman Keluarga Jung, sang nyonya rumah baru saja meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Ny. Jung atau Kim Yoojin meninggalkan seorang suami dan dua orang anak. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah lima tahun berjuang menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia mengidap penyakit kanker.

Para pelayat tak henti-hentinya datang mengunjungi kediaman Keluarga Jung. Sebagian besar adalah rekan bisnis Jung Yunho yang datang untuk menyampaikan belasungkawa mereka.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Hidupnya terlihat sempurna dengan seorang istri yang cantik dan dua orang anak, Changmin dan Jiyool. Changmin kini berusia delapan belas tahun dan Jiyool lima belas tahun. Keluarga mereka terlihat sempurna sampai lima tahun yang lalu Yoojin divonis mengidap penyakit kanker.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima tamu seharian, Yunho akhirnya bisa beristirahat. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang terasa kosong tanpa kehadiran Yoojin. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan karena Yoojin adalah orang terdekat yang paling mengerti dirinya. Yoojin adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai teman berdiskusi dalam berbagai hal, urusan bisnis, keluarga, dan sebagainya. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit pun Yoojin masih bisa menjadi tempat baginya untuk mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang kompak dan harmonis. Sebagai pasangan mereka hampir memiliki segalanya, kecuali cinta. Ya, cinta, tidak ada cinta di antara mereka, setidaknya tidak dari pihak Yunho. Yoojin memang mencintai Yunho, tetapi Yunho tidak mencintai Yoojin.

Ayah Yunho dan ayah Yoojin adalah sahabat sejak kecil, bersama dengan ayah Yoochun. Persahabatan ayah mereka membuat Yunho, Yoojin, dan Yoochun tumbuh bersama. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, cinta Yoojin terhadap Yunho mulai tumbuh, bahkan tanpa malu-malu Yoojin menyatakan cintanya kepada Yunho. Namun, tentu saja Yunho tidak bisa membalas cinta Yoojin karena ia tidak menyukai lawan jenis. Ia tidak menyukai perempuan. Ya, Yunho memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

Yunho menyembunyikan orientasi seksualnya dari siapa pun, bahkan kedua sahabatnya, Yoojin dan Yoochun. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa dan ia berusaha untuk meluruskan orientasi seksualnya. Ia bahkan menerima cinta Yoojin dan berkencan dengan sahabatnya itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut dari kedua sahabatnya itu selamanya.

Yoojin bisa merasakan bahwa Yunho tidak mencintainya dan ia berhasil memaksa Yunho untuk mengaku. Akhirnya, Yunho pun mengakui orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Yoojin dan Yoochun tentu saja terkejut saat mendengarkan pengakuan Yunho, terutama Yoojin, ia merasa sakit hati karena selama ini Yunho sudah membohonginya dengan berpura-pura mencintainya. Namun, sebagai sahabat, mereka berdua tetap berada di sisi Yunho, memberinya dukungan moral dan membantunya untuk bisa berubah. Yoojin bahkan bersedia menikahi Yunho, walaupun ia mengetahui bahwa Yunho tidak mencintainya. Ia berharap bahwa ia bisa membantu sahabatnya itu.

Saat mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Yoojin, Yunho teringat akan surat yang ditulis oleh Yoojin enam bulan yang lalu. Yoojin tidak memperbolehkannya membaca surat itu saat istrinya itu masih hidup. Yoojin ingin ia membaca surat itu saat wanita itu sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.

"_Mungkin aku sudah lupa dengan surat itu jika tiba saatnya aku harus membacanya atau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah membacanya karena aku akan mati mendahuluimu. Biarkan aku membacanya sekarang!"_

"_Kau tidak akan lupa, Yunho. Bersabarlah sebentar! Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi."_

"_Tidak, kau tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Kau akan sembuh dan kita akan menghabiskan masa tua kita bersama sambil menimang cucu atau bahkan cucu buyut."_

"_Sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat untuk menyaksikan cucu kita lahir ke dunia. Jika ia lahir nanti, tolong katakan kepadanya bahwa Nenek Yoojin sangat menyayanginya."_

"_Aku tidak akan menyampaikannya karena kau sendiri yang akan mengatakannya kepada cucu kita."_

"_Sudahlah, Yunho! Kau membuatku bersedih dan ingin menangis. Kau membuatku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi."_

"_Kalau begitu, hiduplah lebih lama lagi!"_

"_Tidak, Yunho. Aku tidak bisa."_

Air mata Yunho berderai. Tangannya bergetar saat ia mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna putih dari dalam laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyobek amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya. Ia pun kemudian membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Yoojin untuknya.

_Dear Yunho, pria yang selalu kucintai sepenuh hatiku,_

_Akhirnya, aku bisa melepaskan semua beban hidupku. Terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu selama dua puluh tahun usia perkawinan kita. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan seorang putra yang tampan dan putri yang cantik. Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku di saat susah dan senang._

_Semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku tidak terhingga nilainya. Aku tidak akan pernah membalas semua kebaikanmu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia di sisiku._

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat ia membaca permohonan maaf Yoojin. Mengapa Yoojin berkata seperti itu?

_Kita menangis bersama, tersenyum, dan berbagi tawa bersama. Namun, dibalik senyum dan tawamu aku bisa melihat sedikit kesedihan di sana. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kita, tetapi kebahagiaanmu selama ini belum lah sempurna. Kau memiliki cinta untuk keluargamu, tetapi kau tidak memiliki cinta untuk seorang kekasih. Aku memang istri dan ibu dari anak-anakmu, tetapi aku bukanlah kekasihmu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasihmu._

Yunho terhenyak. Apakah ia telah mengecewakan Yoojin selama ini? Apakah selama ini Yoojin memendam rasa sakit hati?

_Aku sedih. Aku merasa gagal. Selama dua puluh tahun ini aku berusaha untuk menyentuh hatimu. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Namun, ada hal yang sepertinya tidak dapat kuubah. Kupikir mungkin aku bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membuatmu bahagia._

Yunho teringat pada awal-awal pernikahan mereka Yoojin berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Ia berusaha menjadi istri yang manis dan penurut. Namun, ia tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Sikap Yoojin terlalu dibuat-buat. Gadis manis dan penurut sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Yoojin. _"Berhentilah menjadi istri yang bersikap manis dan penurut! Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang biasanya. Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri." _Betapa keras usaha Yoojin untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Setelah dua tahun menikah, akhirnya Yoojin melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Setelah melahirkan penerus untuk Keluarga Jung, Yoojin mengajukan ide untuk bercerai. Yunho sudah memberikan keturunan yang akan melanjutkan nama Keluarga Jung, tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk memiliki seorang istri. Tugas Yoojin sudah selesai. Namun, Yunho menolak keras usul yang diajukan oleh Yoojin. _"Kau pikir aku menikahimu hanya untuk mendapatkan penerus untuk Keluarga Jung? Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan kita."_

Yoojin tersentuh saat Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa posisinya sebagai seorang istri sangat dihargai oleh Yunho. Yunho memperlakukannya sebagai seorang istri. Pria tersebut adalah sosok suami yang baik, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

"_Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang utuh, membesarkan dan mendidik anak kita bersama-sama."_

Yunho kembali melanjutkan membaca surat dari Yoojin setelah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya. Berikutnya Yoojin mengatakan dalam suratnya bahwa ia menitipkan kedua anak mereka kepada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum saat membaca bagian di mana Yoojin menyebutkan kedua buah hati mereka.

_Tugasmu sebagai suamiku sudah selesai. Aku membebaskanmu. Kini kau bebas untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri bersama seseorang yang bisa kau cintai sebagai kekasih. Anak-anak kita sudah besar dan beranjak dewasa. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti dirimu, seperti diriku yang selalu bisa mengerti dirimu._

_Apa kau tahu? Sudah sejak lama aku ingin membebaskanmu. Aku pun ingin bebas dari peran yang selama ini kumainkan. Namun, kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku. Kau melarangku untuk membiarkanmu meraih kebahagiaan. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah membantuku untuk mewujudkan keinginanku dengan memanggilku lebih cepat._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Cintaku! Setelah kepergianku ini, yang lebih aku khawatirkan adalah dirimu, bukan anak-anak kita. Aku yakin bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpaku karena kau akan selalu ada untuk mereka, sedangkan kau tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk bersandar._

_Istri dan sahabat yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_Yoojin_

Yunho kembali menangis, kali ini ia menangis sangat keras. Selama ini Yoojin tidak bahagia bersama dirinya. Yoojin bahkan berharap agar Tuhan segera memanggilnya. Pantas saja istrinya itu menolak untuk berobat secara intensif di rumah sakit dan lebih memilih untuk dirawat di rumah. Selama lima tahun Yoojin menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, menunggu Tuhan mengambil nyawanya.

**Chapter 1**

**A Hired Man**

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho memanggil Yoochun ke ruang kerjanya yang berada di kediamannya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur setelah membaca surat dari Yoojin.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku pagi-pagi sekali?" Yoochun memasuki ruang kerja Yunho. Selain sahabat Yunho, ia juga merupakan asisten pribadi Yunho.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengganggumu." Ujar Yunho lemas. Ia tidak memiliki banyak energi yang tersisa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang terpuruk. Kau pasti membutuhkan dukunganku. Jangan khawatir! Aku ada untukmu, Kawan." Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho. Ia pun duduk di hadapan Yunho.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Yunho menawari Yoochun roti dan selai yang tersaji di mejanya.

"Junsu sudah siap dengan sarapannya saat tadi kau meneleponku." Jawab Yoochun.

Yunho melahap roti yang sudah diolesi selai stroberi. Ia sangat lapar dan ia membutuhkan energi untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat dirimu meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali?" Yoochun mengingatkan sahabatnya.

"Yoojin menulis surat untukku enam bulan yang lalu." Yunho menyodorkan surat Yoojin kepada Yoochun. Ia merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun dari Yoochun. Yoochun adalah sahabatnya dan juga Yoojin. Yoochun sangat memahami hubungannya dengan Yoojin. Ia juga merasa perlu mendengarkan pendapat Yoochun mengenai isi surat Yoojin.

Yoochun mengambil surat Yoojin dari tangan Yunho dan kemudian membacanya. Berbagai ekspresi ia tunjukkan saat ia membaca isi surat itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yunho setelah Yoochun selesai membaca surat Yoojin.

"Wow!" Komentar singkat Yoochun. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ia tidak bahagia bersamaku. Ia ingin segera mati agar kami berdua bisa terbebas dari beban." Tatapan Yunho terlihat kosong.

"Jadi, apa kau juga merasa bahwa kehidupan yang selama ini kalian jalani adalah sebuah beban?" Tanya Yoochun hati-hati.

Tatapan Yunho beralih kepada Yoochun. "Aku tidak pernah mengganggapnya sebagai sebuah beban. Aku… bahagia."

Yoochun mendecak. "Bahkan kau sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dirimu bahagia."

"Coba kau pikir! Yoojin adalah istri yang sempurna. Ia cantik, baik, cerdas. Apa lagi yang kurang darinya? Aku juga memiliki dua orang anak yang sangat cerdas dan dapat kubanggakan." Yunho menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Apa lagi yang kurang? Aku juga kaya, bisnisku sukses. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak bahagia?"

"Seperti yang sudah Yoojin katakan dalam suratnya, kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai sebagai seorang kekasih." Yoochun tersenyum.

Yunho akhirnya menyerah. Ia berhenti untuk menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. "Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintainya. Aku ingin menjadi normal."

"Dua puluh tahun kau berusaha, tetapi kau tetap tidak bisa menjadi normal. Mungkin sebagian dari dirimu memang tidak menginginkannya." Yoochun menunjuk ke arah jantung Yunho. "Jadi, mengapa kau tidak membebaskan perasaan itu? Biarkanlah perasaan itu mengalir! Bukankah Yoojin sudah membebaskanmu? Ia ingin kau bahagia menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudmu… aku harus menjalani hidupku menjadi seorang…" Yunho ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau tahu kan?"

"Mengapa tidak, jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia?" Balas Yoochun.

"Kau gila!" Umpat Yunho. "Apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentang diriku? Reputasi dan bisnisku dipertaruhkan. Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana dengan anak-anakku? Mereka pasti akan kecewa terhadapku."

"Kemampuanmu dalam berbisnis yang membuatmu bisa sesukses sekarang, bukan orientasi seksualmu. Orang sepertimu tidak perlu khawatir bisnismu akan hancur. Jika kau terjatuh kau pasti bisa bangkit kembali. Kau sudah mengalami banyak kegagalan di masa lalu sebelum kau bisa sesukses ini." Yoochun berargumen. "Dan mengenai anak-anakmu, seperti yang Yoojin katakan, mereka sudah besar. Mereka pasti mengerti. Mereka pasti bahagia jika kau bahagia. Mereka sangat menyayangimu. Ya, walaupun mungkin pada awalnya akan sulit untuk meyakinkan mereka. Untuk meraih kebahagiaan memang diperlukan perjuangan, bukan?"

"Mudah sekali kau berbicara karena kau tidak mengalaminya." Sindir Yunho.

Yoochun terkekeh. "Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, Kawan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir bahwa kau akan berjuang sendiri."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan sesama jenis. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku selalu menyangkalnya?"

"Hmm…" Yoochun tampak berpikir. "Pertama-tama kita cari seseorang untukmu, hanya untuk membuatmu terbiasa. Setelah kau mulai merasa nyaman dengan orientasi seksualmu sendiri, kau bisa mencari cintamu sendiri."

"Di mana kita akan mencari seseorang itu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Di klab khusus LGBT? Tempat orang-orang sepertimu berkumpul." Yoochun memberikan saran.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau datang ke tempat seperti itu." Yunho menolak mentah-mentah saran Yoochun. "Lebih baik kau carikan aku seorang gigolo di tempat normal saja."

"Di tempat normal? Bagaimana bisa pria normal membantumu?" Sanggah Yoochun.

"Orang-orang di klab LGBT pasti sudah sangat berpengalaman." Ujar Yunho.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Mereka bisa mengajarimu."

"Bukan hubungan seperti itu yang aku inginkan. Jika hal itu yang menjadi tujuanku, aku bisa melakukannya dengan perempuan." Yunho mengutarakan keingingannya. "Aku lebih memilih seorang pria yang sama-sama tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini sepertiku, sehingga kami bisa belajar bersama-sama. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih manis?"

"Jadi, kau menginginkan hubungan cinta anak remaja?" Komentar Yoochun.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Anggap saja seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini aku belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seseorang?"

"Bagaimana kau akan mencari pria yang seperti itu?" Yoochun tidak memiliki ide.

"Cari saja pria normal yang bisa kubayar agar mau denganku." Komentar Yunho datar.

.

.

.

Yoochun merasa kesal. Yunho memaksanya untuk mencari seorang gigolo di sebuah klab malam yang terkemuka. Para pengunjung klab tersebut hanya kalangan atas yang berkantung tebal.

Yunho menginginkan yang terbaik. Ia menyuruh Yoochun untuk mencarikannya gigolo yang paling mahal yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa menjadi pelanggannya.

Yoochun menemui manajer klab malam tersebut di kantornya. "Aku mencari gigolo yang terbaik yang paling mahal di kota ini."

Sang pemilik klub terlihat keheranan. "Untuk apa anda mencari gigolo, Tuan?"

Yoochun terlihat gugup. Ia khawatir akan dituduh macam-macam karena mencari seorang gigolo. "Tentu saja bukan untukku, tetapi untuk temanku. Ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk melayaninya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat terpandang, sehingga ia tidak bisa datang sendiri kemari."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar sang manajer klab. "Panggilkan Jaejoong kemari!" Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya.

Yoochun menerka bahwa Jaejoong adalah nama dari orang yang akan ia sewa untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong, 28 tahun, adalah seorang gigolo paling mahal di Seoul. Ia hanya bersedia melayani pelanggan tertentu saja. Ia bisa menolak semaunya, walaupun ia ditawari harga yang sangat tinggi, bahkan pemilik klab pun tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menerima suatu pekerjaan jika ia tidak mau melakukannya. Uang bukanlah tujuan utamanya. Dari pekerjaannya tersebut ia sudah bisa membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dan berinvestasi. Ia tidak khawatir akan jatuh miskin jika suatu saat nanti ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"Jaejoong, bos memanggilmu." Ketenangan Jaejoong terusik saat anak buah bosnya menghampirinya. Ia sedang bersantai di sebuah sofa yang berada di sudut klab, sambil menikmati segelas minuman.

Dengan malas Jaejoong menyeret kakinya menuju ruangan sang manajer klab. Malam ini ia sedang malas bekerja. Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada wanita yang cukup menarik yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"Tn. Park, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong. Ia adalah yang terbaik di Seoul." Sang manajer klab memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun menganalisis Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang gigolo. Dari penampilannya Jaejoong lebih terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif muda dengan barang-barang bermerk yang dipakainya.

Jaejoong pun memandang calon pelanggannya. Seorang pria?

"Pak Manajer, bisakah aku berdiskusi dengannya berdua?" Yoochun bertanya kepada manajer klab.

"Kalian bisa berdiskusi di depanku. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Keputusan berada di tangannya." Jawab manajer klub. "Aku hanya perlu mengetahui harga yang kalian sepakati."

"Ada hal pribadi mengenai temanku itu yang harus kusampaikan kepadanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaranku atau tidak." Ekspresi Yoochun terlihat sangat serius.

Sang manajer klab merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan dan nada bicara Yoochun. Ia berfirasat bahwa teman Yoochun adalah orang yang sangat penting yang harus dijaga kerahasiaan identitasnya. Tentu saja ini artinya uang yang sangat banyak akan mengalir ke dalam kantungnya. "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini."

Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak nyaman hanya berdua dengan Yoochun. Pria di hadapannya ini terlihat mencurigakan. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Melihat penampilanmu, aku percaya bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik di kota ini." Yoochun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, Tn. Park." Jaejoong tersenyum bangga. "Terima kasih atas pujian anda."

"Kita langsung ke inti masalahnya saja." Yoochun menyodorkan selembar cek kosong kepada Jaejoong. "Tuliskan harga tertinggi yang menjadi pencapaianmu selama ini!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak bisa menerka maksud calon pelanggannya tersebut. Namun, ia menurut saja. Ia menuliskan harga tertingginya pada cek kosong tersebut.

Yoochun menerima kembali cek yang sudah diisi nominal oleh Jaejoong. "Wow! Cukup tinggi juga. Kau pasti sangat hebat dalam memuaskan para pelangganmu."

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada pelanggan yang kecewa dengan pelayananku." Jaejoong membanggakan dirinya.

"Temanku bisa membayarmu sepuluh kali lipat jika kau bersedia menerima pekerjaan yang akan ia berikan untukmu." Yoochun memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membulat, tetapi kemudian ia memicingkan matanya dengan penuh curiga. Apakah kliennya tersebut ingin ia merayu istri dari musuhnya? "Pekerjaan apa itu?"

"Pekerjaan yang selama ini biasa kau lakukan." Jawab Yoochun dengan santai. "Hanya saja pelangganmu kali ini adalah seorang pria."

"Apa?" Jaejoong sangat terkejut. "Anda tidak serius, bukan? Seorang pria."

"Aku serius." Jawab Yoochun dengan nada yang tetap santai. "Temanku adalah seorang pria dan ia bukanlah pria sembarangan."

"Anda mendatangi tempat yang salah, Tuan." Jaejoong masih syok. "Tidak seharusnya anda mencari pria yang seperti itu di sini."

"Aku merasa bahwa aku telah mendatangi tempat yang tepat." Sanggah Yoochun. "Aku kecewa. Ternyata kau tidak seprofesional seperti yang dikatakan oleh bosmu."

Jaejoong merasa terhina oleh ucapan Yoochun. "Aku pria normal, Tn. Park. Aku hanya melayani wanita."

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari yang lain saja." Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan gelarmu sebagai gigolo nomor satu di Seoul."

"Tidak mungkin." Jaejoong mencibir. "Kau tidak akan menemukan gigolo yang lebih baik daripada aku di Seoul."

"Percuma kau menjadi gigolo nomor satu di Seoul jika kau tidak bisa menyanggupi pekerjaan yang kutawarkan." Balas Yoochun. "Masih banyak pria yang akan tergiur dengan harga yang kutawarkan dan memberanikan diri untuk mencoba pekerjaan ini."

Jaejoong merasa panas. Ia tidak rela untuk dikalahkan oleh orang lain. "Tunggu! Jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya, pria normal lainnya pun tidak akan bisa."

Yoochun menyeringai. "Jadi, apa kau bersedia menerima pekerjaan ini?"

"Kurasa aku bisa mencobanya." Jawab Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia sudah gila karena menerima pekerjaan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Yoochun kembali duduk. "Apa kau puas dengan harga yang kutawarkan?"

"Itu sangat tinggi. Untuk sementara aku merasa puas dengan harga yang kau ajukan." Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Jangan khawatir! Jika temanku merasa puas dengan hasil kerjamu, tidak mustahil ia akan memberimu tambahan atau bahkan menyewamu kembali."

Jaejoong mulai merinding. Ia mulai membayangkan pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan. "Jadi, apa temanmu itu tipe 'di atas' atau 'di bawah'?"

"Err… aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja kepadanya nanti." Yoochun juga tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa pantatnya terasa sakit. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. "Temanmu bukan orang yang kasar, kan?"

"Setahuku tidak. Ia adalah orang yang sangat lembut, baik, dan penyayang." Jawab Yoochun. "Hey, kau tidak usah ketakutan seperti itu. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku tidak ketakutan? Pantatku akan ditusuk!" Teriak jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengendarai Lamborghini-nya menuju sebuah hotel yang Yoochun informasikan kemarin. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia sepakat menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Yoochun. "Dasar jidat lebar sialan!" Ia mengumpat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal telah menerima pekerjaan tersebut. Ia masih merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu kliennya, walaupun selama seminggu ini ia sudah menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jaejoong memasuki lobi hotel berbintang lima tempat kliennya sudah menunggu dirinya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju elevator untuk mendatangi kamar hotel yang dimaksud. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

.

.

.

Yunho menunggu di sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah, terlalu mewah untuk bertemu seorang pria sewaan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah keputusannya ini sudah tepat? Apa yang akan ia lakukan bertentangan dengan norma sosial yang ada di masyarakat.

Yunho sudah menghabiskan dua gelas air. Ia terlalu gugup. Ia tidak bisa diam di dalam kamar hotelnya. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Dilanjutkan atau tidak urusan nanti." Jantungnya terasa lepas saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar hotelnya.

**TBC**

A/N: Saya belum bisa membuat cerita yaoi. Cerita ini tidak akan saya _update_ cepat karena saya masih punya dua cerita yang harus diselesaikan, lagipula saya belum bisa membuat cerita yaoi. Jika ada yang mau memberi saran atau masukan dalam menulis cerita yaoi, silakan.


	2. An Unforgettable Night

**Chapter 2**

**An Unforgettable Night**

Yunho membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan perasaan gugup. Ternyata yang datang adalah pelayan hotel yang membawakan makan malam untuknya. Ia sudah memesan berbagai macam makanan untuk makan malam. Ia mempersilakan pelayan hotel itu masuk dengan troli makanannya dan menyusunnya di meja makan. Ia meminta pelayan hotel untuk menyiapkan _candle light dinner_ untuknya. Ia seperti sedang menyiapkan makan malam dengan seorang kekasih saja, padahal yang ia tunggu tak lebih dari seorang gigolo yang ia sewa.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter di depan kamar pelanggannya. Ia tampak sangat gugup. Ia ragi-ragu untuk mendekat dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Pria seperti apakah pelanggannya tersebut? Seorang politisi, selebritis, atau lainnya? Yang pasti pelanggannya adalah orang kaya dan sepertinya merupakan orang penting. Pelanggannya tersebut menyewa sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah dan membayarnya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Apakah pria itu sudah tua atau masih muda? Tampan atau jelek? Yang ia bayangkan adalah hal yang terburuk, pelanggannya adalah seorang politisi yang korup, tua, berbadan gendut, pendek, dan jelek. _Betapa malang nasibku, harus jatuh ke tangan pria seperti itu._

Saat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati pintu kamar tersebut tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka. Jantungnya terasa lepas saat itu juga. Ia melihat seorang pelayan dengan troli makanan keluar dari dalam kamar pelanggannya. Ah, pelanggannya pasti sedang menikmati makan malam sekarang. Tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang makan. _Apa aku tunggu saja sampai ia selesai makan? Tapi bagaimana jika ia menungguku untuk makan malam dengannya? Lagipula aku juga belum makan malam. Semua kegugupan ini sangat menguras energiku dan membuatku lapar._

Jaejoong menghentikan pelayan hotel yang sekarang lewat di depannya. "Maaf, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Ya, ada apa, Tuan?" Pelayan hotel tersebut membalas dengan ramah.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa yang tinggal di kamar nomor 404 itu?" Jaejoong merasa penasaran. "Pria seperti apa dia?"

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberitahukan informasi mengenai tamu yang tinggal di hotel ini kepada orang lain. Mungkin sebaiknya anda bertanya kepada resepsionis di lobi hotel."

Jaejoong merasa kecewa. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Ia diminta untuk datang pada pukul tujuh malam. Bukan salahnya jika ternyata ia mengganggu acara makan malam pelanggannya tersebut.

Yunho mendengar ketukan lagi di pintu kamarnya. _Itu pasti dia?_ Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia menemukan seorang pria dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi, mengenakan barang-barang bermerk dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pria tersebut tidak mungkin seorang gigolo. "Maaf, anda siapa, sedang mencari siapa?"

Jaejoong tampak sangat terkejut. Pria di hadapannya adalah Jung Yunho, salah satu pengusaha tersukses di negeri ini. Selama ini ia sangat mengagumi pria tersebut. Jung Yunho, pada usia empat puluh tahun, cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses, memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sempurna, istri yang sangat cantik, sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan, keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Bisa dikatakan ia merasa iri kepada nasib Jung Yunho yang sangat hebat dan beruntung itu.

Jaejoong merasa senang bahwa secara tidak terduga ia bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi idolanya. Jika ia bertemu dengan idolanya itu, ingin sekali ia menanyakan tips-tips menjadi orang sukses. Namun, sepertinya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ia harus menemui pelanggannya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah kamar." Tidak mungkin seorang Jung Yunho menyewa seorang gigolo. Pria tersebut memang baru saja kehilangan istrinya minggu lalu. Jika pria tersebut membutuhkan 'hiburan', pria tersebut akan mencari wanita penghibur, bukan pria penghibur seperti dirinya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Jung Yunho adalah pria normal.

"Kamar nomor berapa yang anda cari?" Yunho bermaksud untuk membantu pria yang datang ke kamarnya itu untuk mencari kamar yang benar.

"Kamar nomor 404." Jaejoong memeriksa pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Yoochun.

Yunho memeriksa nomor yang tertera di depan pintunya, 404. "Itu nomor kamarku."

"Ah, kalau begitu orang yang menyuruh saya datang salah memberitahukan nomor kamarnya. Saya akan menanyakannya lagi kepadanya." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu Yunho. "Mohon maaf Tn. Jung, saya telah mengganggu makan malam anda." Ia pun memberi hormat kepada Yunho, berbalik, dan sedikit menjauh untuk menelepon Yoochun.

Yunho tidak kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia masih ingin membantu pria yang datang ke kamarnya itu untuk mencari kamar yang tepat. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Tn. Park, nomor kamar yang kau berikan kepadaku salah." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yoochun setelah Yoochun menjawab panggilan darinya.

"_Nomor kamar yang kuberikan sudah benar, 404 kan?" _Jawab Yoochun.

"Tetapi kamar 404 ditempati oleh orang lain." Tambah Jaejoong.

"_Benarkah?" _Yoochun tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. _"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya kepada temanku. Aku yakin bahwa kamar yang ditempati oleh temanku itu nomor 404 karena aku sendiri lah yang memesankannya."_

Yunho mendengar ponselnya bordering. Ia mengambilnya dari saku celananya. Panggilan masuk dari Yoochun, ia pun segera menjawabnya. "Ya, ada apa, Chun?" Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat bahwa ia sedang menunggu pria sewaannya. "Ke mana pria itu? Mengapa ia belum juga datang?"

"_Ia mengatakan bahwa kamarmu ditempati oleh orang lain. Kau sedang menempati kamar nomor 404, bukan?" _Yoochun sangat yakin bahwa kamar yang ia pesan untuk Yunho adalah kamar nomor 404.

"Ya, memang benar." Yunho memeriksa nomor kamarnya sekali lagi. "Aku berada di kamar 404."

"_Itu artinya ia salah mendatangi kamar. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang menunggunya dan berada di kamar yang benar." _Yoochun mulai merasa bingung.

Yoochun kembali menghubungi Jaejoong. _"Temanku berada di kamar yang benar, kamar 404, dan ia sudah tidak sabar menunggumu."_

"Aku sudah mendatangi kamar yang benar, 404." Jaejoong bersikeras. Ia mulai merasa kesal dan frustasi. "Kamar 404 ditempati oleh Jung Yunho. Kau pasti tahu Jung Yunho kan, Tn. Park?" Ia berteriak kepada Yoochun di telepon. Ia merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh pria berdahi lebar itu. Emosinya menjadi tidak stabil sejak ia bertemu pria berdahi lebar itu minggu lalu.

Yunho memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria yang telah datang kamarnya itu. "Maaf, apa anda benar-benar sedang mencari kamar 404?"

Sebelum Yoochun sempat berbicara, Jaejoong berbicara lagi. "Sebaiknya kau berbicara langsung kepada Tn. Jung." Jaejoong pun memberikan ponselnya kepada Yunho. "Tn. Jung, orang yang menyuruhku datang bersikeras bahwa temannya menempati kamar 404. Maukah anda berbicara kepadanya supaya ia percaya bahwa apa yang kukatakan memang benar?"

Yunho mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Jaejoong. "Halo?"

"_Yunho, pria yang datang ke kamarmu itu adalah pria sewaanmu." _Yoochun mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Ia ingin menertawakan Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Yoochun dan mengembalikan ponsel Jaejoong. "Kau tidak mendatangi kamar yang salah. Orang yang akan kau temui adalah aku."

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa percaya bahwa pelanggannya adalah Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho yang selama ini ia kagumi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jung Yunho itu memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

Yunho mempersilakan tamunya masuk dan duduk di depan meja makan. "Aku sudah memesan makan malam untuk kita berdua."

Jaejoong merasa sangat canggung. Makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh Yunho terlalu romantis dan hanya pantas untuk sepasang kekasih, pria dan wanita. Ia bahkan bukan seorang wanita.

"Aku memesan beberapa macam makanan. Aku harap ada yang kau sukai." Yunho mulai memasang serbet. "Jika tidak, kita akan memesan makanan lain untukmu."

"Tidak, anda tidak perlu memesan makanan lain, Tuan. Aku menyukai makanan yang anda pesan." Jaejoong pun mulai memasang serbet.

"Silakan, tidak usah sungkan. Ambil saja makanan yang kau suka." Yunho menaruh beberapa makanan di piringnya.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Tiba-tiba saja rasa laparnya mendadak hilang.

Mereka makan dalam kesunyian selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Yunho memulai pembicaraan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong lirih. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam. Saat ia bersama pelanggan wanitanya, ia adalah pria yang sangat aktif dalam menggoda dan merayu pelanggannya. Saat ini ia sedang bersama Jung Yunho, orang yang ia segani.

"Kim Jaejoong, nama yang bagus." Yunho tersenyum. Tampak sedikit raut kesedihan di wajahnya. "Istriku juga bermarga Kim."

"Marga Kim adalah marga terbanyak di Korea." Timpal Jaejoong.

"Kau benar." Balas Yunho. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi kepadamu. Kau sudah mengetahui siapa diriku, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Tn. Park adalah temanmu." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ia lebih dari sekedar teman bagiku. Ia sudah seperti saudara. Aku, Yoojin, dan Yoochun adalah sahabat sejak kecil." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Oh." Jaejoong berkomentar. Jaejoong masih tidak habis pikir mengapa seorang Jung Yunho menyewa jasanya. Apakah pria tersebut menginginkan hubungan seks dengannya atau membutuhkan teman untuk menghibur dirinya yang sedih ditinggal mati istrinya? Pria tersebut menyebut-nyebut nama istrinya saat bersama seorang PSK.

Bukan hanya Jaejoong yang merasa gugup dan canggung, Yunho pun demikian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bersama pria yang ia sewa itu. Jujur saja ia merasa bahwa pria tersebut sangat menarik, tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan.

Walaupun Yunho tertarik kepada sesama jenis, ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti ia memperlakukan seorang wanita? Jaejoong tidak akan menyukai hal itu pastinya. Pria yang ia sewa adalah lelaki normal.

"Umm, mungkin Yoochun sudah menjelaskan kepadamu alasan aku menyewa jasamu." Ucap Yunho ragu-ragu. Ia masih merasa malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

"Ya, begitulah." Balas Jaejoong. Ia mulai merasakan ketakutan. Ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan di piringnya.

Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena ia tidak perlu lagi menjelaskannya kepada Jaejoong. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Yunho menuangkan sampanye ke gelas mereka masing-masing. Ia memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti kekasihnya sendiri, memanjakannya dengan makan malam romantis dan mewah.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya.

Yunho beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju sofa. "Kemarilah, Jaejoong!" Ia menepuk tempak kosong di sebelahnya.

Dengan gemetaran Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sebelah Yunho. Ia menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Ia tidak mau duduk terlalu dekat dengan Yunho.

Yunho memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Perlahan tangannya mendekati tangan Jaejoong di atas sofa. Ia merasakan dinginnya tangan Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong merasa gugup atau bahkan takut kepadanya. Ia merasakan sengatan listrik saat ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba membeku dan menegang saat Yunho menyentuh tangannya. Keringatnya keluar semakin deras.

Yunho melihat keringat di wajah Jaejoong. "Apa kau kepanasan? Kau bisa membuka jas yang kau kenakan." Ia menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Jaejoong merasakan panas dan dingin sekaligus. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan membuka jasnya. Ia juga membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Ia mulai ingat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia harus membuat pelanggannya tergoda dan terangsang.

Yunho berusaha keras menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat dada Jaejoong yang terekspos. Tiba-tiba saja benda di balik celananya mengeras. Selama dua puluh tahun melihat istrinya telanjang, ia tidak pernah merasa terangsang secepat ini, bahkan tak jarang ia meminum obat perangsang saat ia hendak berhubungan intim dengan istrinya. Namun, dengan hanya melihat dada Jaejoong, ia bisa terangsang secepat ini. Apa jadinya jika ia melihat pria itu telanjang?

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman saat Yunho memandangi dadanya. Ia merasa malu. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Akan tetapi, bukankah itu bagus? Itu artinya ia berhasil menggoda pelanggannya. Namun, itu juga berarti pantatnya harus bersiap-siap untuk merasakan sakit.

Yunho ingin sekali menyentuh dan meraba dada Jaejoong. Namun, ia masih merasa ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak terbiasa. Ia harus menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Rasanya tidak sopan jika tiba-tiba ia menyerang Jaejoong. "Ba…bagaimana kalau kita menonton film malam ini?" Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Ide yang bagus." Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan langsung berhubungan intim saat itu juga.

"Kau suka film apa?" Yunho menunjukkan film-film yang tersedia di sana. "Kau saja yang pilih."

"Aku suka film laga." Jaejoong mulai melihat-lihat film yang ada. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton 300? Aku suka film yang penuh adegan pertarungan. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku juga menyukai film semacam itu." Yunho menyalakan pemutar video yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sepanjang film, Jaejoong sangat tertarik dengan adegan peperangan dan pertumpahan darah di sana. Ia sangat menyukai adegan heroik dari pemeran utamanya. Tokoh Leonidas menurutnya sangat keren dan hebat.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, yang menjadi perhatian Yunho bukanlah adegan bantai-membantai yang ditunjukkan dalam film tersebut, melainkan sosok para pejuang Sparta yang hampir telanjang. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong, dada Jaejoong tepatnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia memandangi dada Jaejoong lama sekali.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Yunho hanya memandangi dadanya. Apakah itu artinya Yunho sudah ingin melangkah ke tahap 'itu'?

Yunho mulai berfantasi. Ia membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak bersama Jaejoong. Celananya terasa semakin sempit, pandangannya kosong.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho menginginkan dirinya, tetapi lelaki tersebut hanya diam, melamun. Ia melihat sesuatu menyembul di balik celana Yunho. Ya, ia yakin bahwa Yunho menginginkan dirinya. Apakah yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus menunggu pria tersebut melakukan sesuatu kepadanya atau ia harus memulainya?

Karena Yunho hanya terdiam, tanpa melakukan apa pun, Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa ia yang akan memulai. Ia berpikir mungkin Yunho ragu-ragu untuk memulainya. Pria tersebut sudah membayarnya dengan harga yang luar biasa tinggi, ia harus memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya. Jika mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang malam, Yunho lah yang mendapatkan kerugian. Pria tersebut mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak tanpa mendapatkan kepuasan yang ia inginkan. Tentu saja hal ini akan menjadi rapor merah untuk Jaejoong. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengecewakan pelanggannya. Jika ia sampai membuat pelanggannya tidak puas, reputasinya sebagai gigolo nomor satu di Seoul akan terancam.

Tak mau pikir panjang, Jaejoong melompat ke pangkuan Yunho. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho dengan kakinya berada di kedua sisi Yunho. Ia kemudian mendorong Yunho untuk bersandar di sandaran sofa. Ia memandang wajah pria tersebut.

Yunho sangat terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Jaejoong. Mata sipitnya membulat.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Yunho. Ia hanya menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia mulai gemetaran.

Yunho mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, sangat ramping, tidak kalah dengan pinggang wanita. Ia menunggu Jaejoong untuk menggerakkan bibirnya, tetapi Jaejoong tidak kunjung melakukannya. Ia mulai kebingungan. Posisi mereka sangat canggung.

Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Ia merasa tidak siap. Ia merasa jijik untuk berciuman dengan seorang pria. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini. Bibir mereka sudah menempel.

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia tetap menunggu Jaejoong untuk menciumnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama pria. Siapa yang harus memimpin?

Jaejoong berharap dalam hatinya agar Yunho mulai bertindak, entah menciumnya, atau melepaskannya. Mereka tidak bisa terus bertahan dalam posisi ini sepanjang malam.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan kakinya kesemutan. Ia harus menggerakkan kakinya. Ia pun bergeser sedikit. Ia menggerakkan pantatnya yang berada di atas pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho menggeram saat Jaejoong pantat Jaejoong bergesekan dengan bendanya yang sudah membengkak. "Ugh!"

Jaejoong menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia melihat ke bawah. Gundukan di balik celana Yunho terlihat sangat besar. Ia tidak berani membayangkan benda sebesar itu masuk ke dalam anusnya.

Jaejoong mulai bereksperimen lagi. Ia membelai gundukan itu. Ia berharap ia bisa memuaskan pelanggannya itu hanya dengan tangannya, bukan dengan dinding anusnya. Ia bisa menganggap benda tersebut adalah miliknya sendiri dan memperlakukannya seperti ia sedang bermasturbasi.

Nafas Yunho tertahan. Celananya semakin terasa sempit. Burungnya ingin segera terbang keluar dari sangkar.

Jaejoong menurunkan resleting celana Yunho. Dengan gemetaran ia mengeluarkan benda besar itu dari celana dalam Yunho. Benda itu terasa sangat besar di tangannya. _Ini jauh lebih besar daripada punyaku._

Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan ini pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong. Ini jauh di luar bayangannya. Mereka sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dari yang ia rencanakan. Apakah ini baik atau buruk? Ia hanya diam dan menikmati pelayanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai membelai barang milik Yunho. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memegang kemaluan pria selain miliknya sendiri. Ia mulai meremas-remasnya.

Entah mengapa Yunho merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat Jaejoong menyentuh barangnya. Rasanya jauh berbeda dari saat Yoojin yang melakukannya. Sentuhan Jaejoong terasa lebih bertenaga. "Ugh…" Ia sudah tidak merasa malu lagi untuk mendesah dan mengerang.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia berhasil. Ia mengocok benda di tangannya dengan lebih cepat.

"He… hentikan!" Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menerima perlakuan Jaejoong. Ia merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat barang milik Yunho. "Ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Yunho bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. "Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak menyakitimu. Justru aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu. Maaf, kau terpaksa harus melakukan hal tersebut."

Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan benda di tangannya. Ia turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan duduk di sebelah pria tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho. Apakah pelanggannya tersebut kecewa dengan pelayanan yang diberikannya?

Yunho merapikan kembali celananya, memasukkan kembali burungnya ke dalam sangkarnya. Ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. "Kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu. Aku tahu bahwa kau pria normal. Kau belum pernah melayani pelanggan pria sebelumnya."

Jaejoong merasa tersentuh dengan pengertian Yunho. Ternyata Jung Yunho yang ia kagumi tersebut memang pria yang sangat baik dan lembut. Yunho masih sangat baik di matanya. Ia tidak memandang buruk Yunho hanya karena orientasi seksual pria tersebut. "Itu sudah menjadi perkerjaanku. Kepuasan pelanggan adalah yang utama bagiku."

"Dengan kehadiranmu di sini bersamaku saja sudah membuatku puas." Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu."

"Tapi anda sudah mengeluarkan uang yang sangat besar. Anda tidak ingin uang anda terbuang dengan sia-sia, bukan?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Kehadiranmu sangat berharga. Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku telah menyia-nyiakan uangku." Ujar Yunho.

"Tapi tuan, ini terasa tidak benar untukku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaanku setengah-setengah. Setidaknya aku harus membuatmu orgasme terlebih dahulu." Jaejoong selalu membuat pelanggannya mencapai orgasme, bahkan sampai berkali-kali.

"Kepuasanku tidak diukur dengan orgasme atau tidaknya diriku." Yunho berargumen. "Sungguh, aku sangat puas dengan adanya dirimu bersamaku malam ini. Aku merasa belum siap untuk melakukan hal seperti itu malam ini. Mungkin kita akan melakukannya lain kali. Kita pelan-pelan saja. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman dan tidak merasa terpaksa pada suatu saat nanti kita akan melakukannya."

Pelan-pelan? Lain kali? Apakah ini artinya pekerjaan Jaejoong tidak akan berhenti sampai malam ini? "Tuan, apa maksud anda dengan 'kita akan melakukannya lain kali'?"

"Aku belum siap untuk melakukannya. Jadi, mungkin kita akan melakukannya lain kali saja, saat kita berdua sudah benar-benar siap, saat kita sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain." Yunho menjelaskan.

Sekarang Jaejoong merasa yakin bahwa Yunho ingin menyewa jasanya untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Pria tersebut berkata seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang berkencan untuk pertama kali dan merencanakan kencan berikutnya.

"Mohon maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung karena aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik." Yunho meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung dan menyakiti perasaanmu."

Tersinggung? Mengapa Jaejoong harus merasa tersinggung? Justru ia merasa bahwa Yunho sangat menghormatinya, walaupun pekerjaannya sangat hina. Pelanggannya tersebut bahkan meminta maaf kepadanya. Pria tersebut telah membayarnya dengan sangat tinggi, tetapi pria tersebut tidak memperlakukannya dengan seenaknya. Ia bisa merasa lega karena malam ini pantatnya masih bisa selamat.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Kali ini ia tersenyum dengan tulus. "Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku, Tuan. Justru saya harus berterima kasih kepada tuan. Tuan benar-benar orang yang baik. Saya merasa senang dan bangga karena saya berkesempatan untuk mempunyai pelanggan seperti anda."

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu, Jaejoong. Aku merasa senang malam ini." Yunho pun tersenyum. "Yoojin juga pasti senang karena aku sudah tidak bersedih lagi."

Jaejoong bingung dengan pernyataan Yunho. "Istri anda akan merasa senang?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, Yoojin ingin aku menjadi diriku sendiri dan berhenti berpura-pura bahwa aku adalah pria normal."

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho. "Jadi, istri anda tahu mengenai hal itu?"

"Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia adalah orang yang paling mendukungku." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata. Terlalu banyak fakta mengejutkan yang ia temui malam ini.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur." Yunho berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kau mau bermalam di sini? Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Mungkin saja kau mempunyai pelanggan yang lain malam ini."

"Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku malam ini, khusus untuk anda, Tn. Jung. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya malam ini, Tn. Jung." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menemani anda tidur. Itu pun jika anda berkenan."

Yunho kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau boleh tidur denganku." Ia pun melonggarkan pakaiannya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong ikut berbaring di sebelah Yunho. "Tuan, apa anda yakin kita tidak perlu menuntaskannya? Tuan pasti merasa kesakitan."

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasanya aneh tidur dengan pria yang baru ia kenal. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan wanita asing, tetapi tidak dengan pria asing. Ia juga merasa terbebani. Ia melihat raut wajah Yunho. Pria tersebut pasti menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Yunho, sehingga ia tersembunyi di balik selimut. Ia menghadap selangkangan Yunho. Perlahan ia membuka kembali resleting celana Yunho. Ia kembali meremas-remas barang Yunho yang masih menegang. Ia tidak tega membuat Yunho menahan kesakitannya.

Yunho bermimpi indah sekali. Ia memimpikan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua melayang di atas awan. Tidak ada pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka, hanya gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang menutupi bagian tubuh mereka. Mereka bercinta di atas awan. Ia tidak bisa melihat secara detail apa yang terjadi karena bagian bawah tubuh mereka tertutupi awan. Ia tidak mempunyai pengetahuan yang cukup mengenai anal seks. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah pijatan pada batangnya. Ia berpikir mungkin inilah rasanya pijatan dinding anus pada batangnya. Rasanya memang berbeda dengan pijatan dinding bagian dalam milik wanita. Ia mendesah dalam tidurnya.

Jaejoong mendengar desahan Yunho. Ia harus berhati-hati jangan sampai ia mengganggu tidur Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun pada pagi hari. Yunho sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Ia melihat secarik kertas di atas bantal yang tadi malam ditiduri oleh Yunho. Yunho meninggalkan pesan untuknya.

_Jaejoong, terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku sepanjang malam. Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku senang saat aku terbangun aku menemukan dirimu berbaring di sisiku. Aku mengira kau akan pergi saat aku masih terlelap. Terima kasih karena kau tidak pergi._

_Aku meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa berpamitan secara langsung kepadamu. Aku harus sarapan bersama anak-anakku di rumah. Mereka pasti akan kecewa jika aku tidak sarapan bersama mereka karena tadi malam aku tidak makan bersama mereka._

Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho adalah sosok ayah yang baik. Ia membayangkan pasti rasanya menyenangkan makan bersama keluarga. Ia membayangkan dirinya makan di meja makan yang sama dengan Yunho dan anak-anaknya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang tersenyum sangat lebar.

Jaejoong berasal dari keluarga yang berantakan. Ia tidak mendapatkan perhatian yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya, sampai ia menempuh jalan yang salah pun orang tuanya tidak peduli.

_Aku sudah memesankan sarapan untukmu. Jangan pergi sebelum kau sarapan ya! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Sampai jumpa lain kali!_

_Yunho_

Jaejoong menoleh ke meja makan. Sarapan sudah tersaji di atasnya. Yunho benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

"Mengapa ayah tersenyum seperti itu? Dari mana ayah semalam?" Jiyool melihat ayahnya sangat aneh pagi ini.

"Ayah tersenyum karena ayah sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan kalian berdua." Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Apa ayah tidur dengan seorang wanita tadi malam?" Changmin meledek ayahnya.

"Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ayah tiduri hanyalah ibu kalian dan akan selamanya seperti itu." Yunho terdengar sangat yakin dengan perkataannya. Ia sudah tidak lagi tertarik untuk tidur dengan wanita.

"Apa ayah yakin?" Changmin mengerti dengan kebutuhan biologis pria dewasa. "Aku tidak keberatan jika ayah menikah lagi."

Jiyool menatap tajam kakaknya. "Mengapa kakak berkata seperti itu? Ayah kita adalah pria yang setia. Ia tidak akan mengkhianati ibu."

"Tapi ibu sekarang sudah tiada. Apa kau tega membiarkan ayah kesepian tanpa seorang istri?" Changmin berargumen.

"Ayah tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian karena ayah punya kita berdua." Sanggah Jiyool.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, anak kecil." Changmin menyentil dahi adiknya.

"Hey, itu sakit!" Jiyool protes. "Ayah, kakak menyebutku anak kecil." Ia mengadu kepada Yunho.

"Kau memang anak kecil." Ejek Changmin.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar!" Yunho menanggapi anak-anaknya dengan santai. Ia tidak marah karena anak-anaknya bertengkar. Justru pertengkaran kakak beradik itu adalah bukti kasih sayang di antara mereka. "Changmin, daripada mengganggu adikmu, sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu. Kau tidak mau mereka menunggumu untuk menghabiskan mereka kan?"

"Ayah, aku sedang membelamu. Seharusnya ayah mendukung dan berada di pihakku." Balas Changmin.

Jiyool menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Changmin. "Ayah lebih sayang kepadaku dan akan selalu berada di pihakku."

"Kasih sayang ayah kepada kalian berdua sama besar. Tidak ada yang lebih istimewa daripada yang lainnya." Ujar Yunho dengan bijak. "Ayah tidak akan memihak dan memilih salah satu di antara kalian. Jika benar, ayah akan katakan benar, dan jika salah, akan ayah katakan salah."

Changmin dan Jiyool pun terdiam mendengar kata-kata ayah mereka. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menghilangkan Yunho dari ingatannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jung Yunho benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Sebagai seorang gigolo ia tidak pernah dihargai seperti ini oleh para pelanggannya. Pelanggannya yang lain memandangnya tak lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsu belaka.

Perlakuan Yunho kepadanya jauh lebih bernilai daripada uang yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya. Walaupun Yunho tidak membayarnya sepeser pun, ia bersedia untuk melayani pria itu lagi.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Jung Yunho adalah seorang pria. Mengapa Jaejoong mau melayani seorang pria? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa jijik? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersyukur bahwa lubang anusnya selamat tadi malam? Lalu mengapa ia masih mau melayani pria itu lagi? Lain kali mungkin ia tidak akan seberuntung tadi malam. Lain kali mungkin pantatnya benar-benar akan menjadi korban. "Aku pasti sedang mabuk. Aku harus mandi dan menyiram kepalaku dengan air dingin agar pikiranku kembali jernih."

.

.

.

Setiap hari Minggu Yunho menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu acara keluarganya pada hari Minggu. Saat ini ia sedang menyaksikan kedua anaknya saling berlomba di kolam renang. Mereka mengunjungi tempat wisata air terbesar di Seoul.

"Ayah, jangan lihat-lihat wanita yang hanya memakai baju renang!" Jiyool memperingatkan ayahnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi Changmin menyentil kening adiknya. "Semua wanita di sini hanya memakai baju renang. Jadi, menurutmu ayah harus menutup mata saja selama berada di sini, begitu?"

Yunho hanya tertawa menyaksikan pertengkaran anaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik melirik wanita dengan pakaian renang. "Tenang saja, ayah tidak memperhatikan wanita yang memakai baju renang."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan kepada ayah?" Changmin berkata kepada adiknya. "Kalau ayah tidak boleh melihat wanita dengan baju renang, jadi ayah harus melihat apa? Laki-laki?"

Yunho hampir terjungkal ke kolam renang saat mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua anaknya mengetahui bahwa ia tertarik kepada laki-laki? Ia merasa khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah kepada kedua anaknya.

Saat kedua anaknya melanjutkan argumen mereka, Yunho lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Pertengkaran Changmin dan Jiyool merupakan hal yang biasa. Justru rasanya aneh jika mereka tidak bertengkar sebentar saja. Selalu saja ada hal yang bisa mereka jadikan sebagai bahan pertengkaran.

Tiba-tiba mata Yunho tertuju kepada suatu objek. Dada itu, ia mengenali dada itu. Dada itu milik Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum dan secara spontan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar suara Yunho. Ia merasa jantungnya hampir copot.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau sendirian?" Tanya Yunho.

Tentu saja Jaejoong datang ke tempat ini untuk berenang. Ia merasa mandi dengan air dingin tidak bisa mengembalikan akal sehatnya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi berenang sekaligus melihat pemandangan wanita-wanita cantik bertubuh seksi yang hanya memakai baju renang. Namun, hari ini ia belum menemukan wanita yang cukup menarik yang sesuai dengan standarnya. "Saya baru saja akan berenang." Jawabnya. Ia merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengan Yunho. "Apakah tuan juga hendak berenang?"

"Aku sedang menemani anak-anakku." Yunho menunjuk ke arah anak-anaknya yang masih saja bertengkar. Entah apa yang sedang mereka ributkan sekarang.

"Oh." Komentar Jaejoong singkat.

"Ayo, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada mereka." Tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong menemui kedua anaknya.

"Ayah dari mana saja?" Tanya Jiyool. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ayahnya telah menghilang tadi.

"Ayah bertemu dengan teman ayah."Jawab Yunho. "Perkenalkan, ini teman ayah, namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Teman ayah ini terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada ayah. Aku pikir teman ayah semuanya setua Paman Yoochun." Celetuk Changmin. "Halo, Jaejoong _Hyung! _Di mana kau bertemu dengan ayahku? Bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan orang tua seperti ayahku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Bagaimana ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Jiyool mencubit lengan Changmin. "Ayah kita tidak setua itu. Benar kan, Jaejoong _Oppa?" _Ia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas senyuman Jiyool. Gadis remaja itu terlihat sangat cantik dan menarik untuk ukuran gadis seusianya. Lekukan tubuhnya pun terlihat sangat seksi. Putri Jung Yunho itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil.

**TBC**

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih sudi untuk membaca cerita ini. Cerita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita saya yang lain. Demi kenyamanan bersama, dimohon untuk tidak meninggalkan komentar yang tidak berhubungan dengan cerita ini dan saling menghormati antar pembaca. Jika ada pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang tidak berhubungan dengan cerita ini, mohon disampaikan secara pribadi melalui PM.

Sebagian komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Risukaaa: terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Guest: entahlah, saya tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dengan baik. Pengetahuan saya masih sangat dangkal. Pertanyaan pribadi tidak usah saya jawab ya.

Jema Agassi: entahlah, saya bingung. Terima kasih ya atas masukannya.

Neko-chan Kira: saya tidak yakin bisa melanjutkannya dengan baik atau tidak.

Haruko2277: terima kasih banyak ya!

Yunkissjae: sebaiknya tidak usah banyak berharap. Saya takut mengecewakan.

Meybi: cerita ini tidak mpreg. Saya ingin membuat cerita ini mendekati realistis, walaupun saya juga tidak yakin bisa membuatnya realistis.

Ajid yunjae: entahlah, saya tidak yakin.

Ai Rin Lee: hanya ingin mencoba menulis sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaan.

Dea: jujur lebih baik, walaupun kadang kejujuran itu menyakitkan. Hahaha! Maaf, baru bisa _update _sekarang.

Milkyu: sebenarnya saya tidak berniat untuk membuatnya lucu. Kalimat yang itu merusak suasana. Maaf, baru bisa _update_ sekarang.

Piopio: konfliknya memang dengan keluarga. Terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca.

Guest: sebenarnya cerita ini tidak bergenre humor. Pada _chapter _yang lalu saya melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan cerita ini menjadi lucu.

Dien nha: terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Mohon maaf jika kelanjutannya mengecewakan.

Wookiewook: maaf, baru bisa _update _sekarang.

Yoochunie lover: ya, saya menantang diri saya sendiri untuk membuat FF yaoi, walaupun mungkin FF ini sangat tidak menggambarkan ciri khas saya.

Sissy: mohon maaf jika _chapter _2 ini tidak sesuai harapan.

YumiChwang: _chapter _pertama belum ada nuansa yaoinya, sehingga saya masih bisa menulisnya.

Guest: terima kasih ya atas kiriman semangatnya. Saya masih bingung.

SinushYJS: terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya. Mohon maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.

Andrea: kalimat itu merusak cerita karena saya tidak berniat membuat cerita ini lucu.

Sachan: saya akan lanjutkan semampunya.

Elzha luv changminnie: maaf, saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Jadi, saya belum bisa memberikan apa yang diharapkan oleh pembaca.

Mimi2608: saya meng-_update_ cerita bergantung cerita mana yang sudah ada idenya. Kalau yang itu namanya mucikari.

Okoyunjae: terima kasih. Sekali-kali ingin mencoba hal yang berbeda, mampu atau tidak.

Jaena: terima kasih ya atas masukannya.

Ms.R: saat menghadapi wanita Jaejoong memang sosok pria yang yang mempesona dan keren. Ia terlalu panik saat tiba-tiba ia harus melayani pelanggan pria. Saya pikir pria normal pasti ketakutan saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Min: ya, begitulah. Terima kasih ya.

Nn: sudah, tidak usah menanggapi komentar dari pembaca lain. Mari kita pelihara kenyamanan bersama dan tidak menyerang satu sama lain. Saya ingin kita semua di sini bisa saling menghargai, walaupun kita berbeda selera, berbeda pandangan, pemikiran, atau kepercayaan. Terima kasih ya atas dukungannya.

Nony: terima kasih ya sudah mau menunggu lama.

Oktavian: _update!_

G.1.A: untuk Gia saya balas di sini saja. Ada peringatan GS di _chapter _1. Junsu saya jadikan perempuan di sini karena yang yaoi di sini hanya Yunjae. Saya tidak akan terlalu mendeskripsikan Junsu sebagai perempuan, hanya seperlunya saja, sehingga pembaca masih bisa mengganggap Junsu sebagai laki-laki. Terserah kamu masih mau baca atau tidak. FF ini tidak mpreg.

uknow69: tidak harus menunggu FF GS saya di-_bash_ untuk membuat cerita yaoi. Saya menantang diri saya sendiri untuk membuat cerita yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Yunjae shipper: membayangkan dan menulis adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Membayangkan jauh lebih mudah daripada menumpahkan bayangan tersebut ke dalam tulisan. Tidak semua orang sama. Tidak semua YJS sama. Saya coba analogikan dengan perkembangan bayi. Lazimnya bayi bisa merangkak dahulu baru kemudian bisa duduk. Namun, ada beberapa bayi yang bisa duduk dulu, baru bisa merangkak, padahal secara logika merangkak baru kemudian duduk lebih mudah. Jika saya berbeda, mohon hargai perbedaan yang terjadi pada diri saya. Bukankah YJS adalah orang-orang dengan pikiran terbuka yang bisa menerima hal tabu dan berbeda? Kalau hanya ingin mendapatkan _review _yang banyak, membuat FF Kyumin lebih menjanjikan sepertinya.

Jidat Biased: apakah meletek itu sama dengan mengelupas? Saya sedang dalam tahap belajar. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

sizunT hanabi: _thank you for your support. I am not a good author, not even close._

Miss leeanna: terima kasih. _Update!_

Jjbear: ya, kalau tidak Heo Youngdal ya Cha Muwon. Kedua tokoh itu yang lebih bisa dibayangkan.

Tiana agustin: ya, memang penuh tantangan, tidak hanya dari dalam, tetapi juga dari luar. Terima kasih. Maaf ya _update-_nya lama.

Jenny: _update! _Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Guest: _thank you for your support. Actually, I do not have a bit confidence to write this story._


	3. Family Dinner

A/N: Karena masih banyak yang tidak membaca A/N ini saat ditaruh di bawah, sekarang saya pindahkan ke atas. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih sudi untuk membaca cerita ini. Cerita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita saya yang lain. Demi kenyamanan bersama, dimohon untuk tidak meninggalkan komentar yang tidak berhubungan dengan cerita ini dan saling menghormati antar pembaca. Jika ada pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang tidak berhubungan dengan cerita ini, mohon disampaikan secara pribadi melalui PM, bukan melalui status Facebook atau twitter.

**Chapter 3**

**Family Dinner**

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tn. Jung tidak tua." Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jiyool. Gadis itu terlihat sangat 'segar'. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang bisa menyejukkan matanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar teman ayahku? Mengapa kau memanggil ayahku seformal itu?" Changmin bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ah…" Jaejoong beralih kepada putra Yunho sekarang. "Kami adalah teman bisnis sebenarnya." Ia tidak sedang berbohong. Yunho adalah pelanggannya.

"Oh, begitu." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian lanjut berenang saja. Ayah ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong." Yunho berkata kepada anak-anaknya. Tanpa sadar ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong menjauh dari anak-anaknya.

"Sepertinya ia tertarik kepadamu." Changmin memandang ayahnya dan Jaejoong yang menjauh. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah itu. "Cara ia menatapmu seperti binatang buas yang menatap mangsanya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jiyool memutar matanya. Ucapan kakaknya terdengar tidak masuk akal. "Kau pikir aku adalah sepotong daging? Ia adalah teman ayah. Ayah tidak mungkin berteman dengan orang jahat."

Changmin beralih kepada adiknya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, anak kecil. Kau terlalu polos." Ia mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Adik kecilnya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat menarik bagi kaum pria. Namun, tampaknya sang adik tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menjauh dari keramaian. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu pualam.

Jaejoong merasa sangat canggung berduaan kembali bersama Yunho. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak berani menatap Yunho.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan anak-anakku?" Tanya Yunho. Ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm, mereka berdua terlihat akrab." Jaejoong merasa sangat iri pada hubungan Changmin dan Jiyool. Hubungan dirinya dengan saudara-saudaranya sangat tidak baik.

Yunho tertawa. Ia merasa bahagia dengan kedua anaknya. "Kau harus melihat saat mereka bertengkar. Mereka selalu berdebat mengenai semua hal."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin merusak kesenangan Yunho.

Yunho berhenti tertawa. "Setiap hari Minggu aku selalu menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama keluargaku."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Ia mendengarkan Yunho dengan seksama.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang karena Yoojin sudah tidak bersama kami." Yunho berkata lirih.

"Aku turut berduka cita." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Mungkin kau harus bergabung dengan kami setiap hari Minggu. Anak-anakku pasti senang." Lanjut Yunho.

"Apa?" Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho memperlakukan dirinya seperti pengganti istrinya. Ia mungkin bisa menjadi pengganti Yoojin bagi Yunho untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, tetapi tentu saja tidak bisa menggantikan Yoojin sebagai ibu bagi kedua anak Yunho.

"Apa kau sibuk pada hari Minggu?" Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong pasti sudah memiliki agenda setiap hari Minggu.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada Yunho bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadi sosok seorang ibu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak rencana di dalam pikiran Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau sibuk." Ujar Yunho. "Hmm, mungkin kau bisa meluangkan waktumu sesekali. Aku ingin mengundangmu makan siang atau makan malam bersama anak-anakku."

_Apakah pria itu benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita?_ "Terima kasih. Aku akan menantikan undanganmu, Tn. Jung."

"Benarkah?" Yunho merasa senang dengan jawaban Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini?"

Belum ada yang 'memesan' Jaejoong untuk malam ini. Ia mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku bisa."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam." Yunho berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada kedua anaknya. Tampaknya Changmin dan Jiyool sedang mencari dirinya.

Jaejoong menyusul Yunho untuk berdiri. "Anda tidak perlu menjemputku, Tuan. Berikan saja alamatnya kepadaku." Jika pelanggannya tidak mendatanginya di klub, ia lah yang akan memenuhi panggilan pelanggannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dengan senang hati aku akan menjemputmu." Yunho tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak-anaknya. Ia masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kedua buah hatinya itu belum menemukan keberadaannya.

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia merasa bingung. Ia merasa bahwa Yunho menginginkan hubungan yang lebih jauh dengan dirinya. _Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku pria normal. Hubunganku dengannya hanyalah sekedar hubungan bisnis. Ia hanyalah pelanggan yang memerlukan jasaku._

Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa Yunho telah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia kini berdiri sendiran. Pria itu telah kembali kepada anak-anaknya. Ia bisa melihat kebahagian di antara mereka. Ia merasa iri. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan berada di tengah-tengah sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membongkar lemari pakaiannya. Ia mencari pakaian yang kira-kira pantas untuk ia kenakan malam ini. Tiga puluh menit lagi Yunho akan menjemputnya. "Apa ia akan mengajakku makan di rumahnya atau di restoran mewah? Apakah aku harus berpakaian formal atau pakaian santai?"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian semiformal. Ia mengenakan kaus, tetapi juga memakai jas di bagian luar. Ia memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia memakai _gel_ untuk merapikan rambut pendeknya yang hitam dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Ia merasa gugup. Lima menit lagi Yunho akan tiba. Lima menit terasa sangat lama baginya.

Yunho datang terlambat ke apartemen Jaejoong. Di perjalanan ia memutuskan untuk mampir di toko bunga. Ia ingin membeli karangan bunga untuk Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu bunga kesukaan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong menyukai bunga atau tidak. Jaejoong bahkan bukan seorang wanita, yang bisa dirayu dengan bunga.

Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Ia mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja kayu di ruang duduk di apartemennya saat bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia dengan tidak sabar membuka pintunya untuk Yunho. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah berseri. Senyumannya terlihat sangat memesona. Pria itu memegang seikat bunga… matahari.

"Ini untukmu." Yunho menyerahkan bunga yang dibawanya kepada Jaejoong. Pada awalnya ia ingin memberikan karangan bunga mawar, tetapi ia tidak yakin bahwa seorang pria akan tersentuh saat diberi bunga mawar oleh pria lain.

Jaejoong memandang bunga matahari pemberian Yunho. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat terhadap bunga itu. "Aku akan menaruhnya di vas bunga." Ia mempersilakan Yunho masuk dan duduk.

Jaejoong teringat bahwa ia tidak memiliki vas bunga di apartemennya. Ia pun mengambil botol kaca bekas dan mengisinya dengan air, kemudian memasukkan tangkai bunga mataharinya ke dalam botol kaca tersebut.

"Aku sudah siap." Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sedang melihat-lihat apartemennya. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membimbing Jaejoong ke luar apartemennya. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan Jaejoong saat mereka memasuki elevator menuju lantai dasar.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar. Ia hanya berdua bersama Yunho di dalam elevator. Pria tampan tersebut menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat, tetapi pria tersebut sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahnya atau mengajaknya bicara. Pandangan Yunho tertuju pada lampu yang menunjukkan nomor lantai.

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman Yunho dan berjalan menuju mobilnya saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kita pakai mobilku saja." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan kembali menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia menurut saja kepada Yunho.

Yunho membukakan pintu mobinya untuk Jaejoong. "Silakan."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong merasa canggung.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Jaejoong tidak berani melihat ke arah Yunho. Ia merasa gugup, jauh lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

Yunho tidak tahan dengan kesunyian di antara mereka. Ia pun memulai percakapan di antara mereka. "Apa kau suka makanan laut? Apa kau alergi makanan laut?"

Jaejoong pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yunho. "Aku suka. Aku juga tidak alergi terhadap makanan laut."

Yunho tersenyum. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita akan makan di restoran makanan laut malam ini."

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Ia hanya mendengarkan Yunho.

"Jiyool sangat menyukai makanan laut, terutama udang dan kepiting." Lanjut Yunho. "Sedangkan Changmin menyukai segala jenis makanan." Ia tertawa saat mengingat anak sulungnya yang sangat suka makan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia membayangkan Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, lucu juga pikirnya.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah rumah makan yang menyajikan berbagai hidangan laut. Changmin dan Jiyool sudah berada di sana menunggu mereka.

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar." Changmin sudah menandai makanan yang ingin ia pesan.

"Maaf." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong _Hyung._" Balas Changmin.

"Kau membuat Jaejoong _Oppa _merasa bersalah." Jiyool berbisik kepada Changmin.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." Changmin tidak terima disalahkan oleh adiknya.

"Jaejoong, apa yang ingin kau makan? Pesan saja sesuka hatimu." Yunho melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Aku ingin kepiting bumbu pedas dan udang bakar." Jiyool terlihat sangat ceria.

"Aku ingin cumi-cumi saus tiram, lobster, kepiting, udang goreng tepung, ikan bakar, kerang…" Changmin menyebutkan daftar makanan yang ingin dimakannya.

Jaejoong terkesima dengan daftar makanan yang disebutkan oleh Changmin. Setidaknya ada sepuluh jenis makanan yang disebutkan.

Jiyool melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong _Oppa, _mohon maafkan kakakku. Ia memang seperti itu." Ia kemudian melirik kakaknya.

Yunho tertawa. Kedua anaknya sudah mulai saling menyindir.

"Mengapa anda tertawa, Tuan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang malam ini." Yunho tersenyum lebar. Mata sipitnya terlihat semakin menyipit. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku bisa berkumpul dengan kedua anakku dan juga… kau."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Yunho benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

"Jaejoong _Hyung, _kau sudah kuanggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. Jadi, berhentilah memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan seperti itu." Changmin berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Changmin benar. Panggil saja aku Yunho." Yunho setuju dengan pendapat Changmin.

Jaejoong merasa senang sekaligus bingung. Semudah itukah keluarga Yunho mengganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka? Mereka tidak tahu mengenai profesinya sebagai gigolo. "Aku hanya orang asing."

"Kau adalah teman ayah kami." Balas Changmin. "Ayah tidak akan sembarangan mengenalkan orang asing kepada kami. Kau pasti adalah teman dekatnya yang sangat ia percayai."

Yunho lagi-lagi setuju dengan ucapan Changmin. Ia mengangguk.

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa tidak pantas berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Jung yang terhormat.

Yunho melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong di bawah meja. Ia ingin meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, makanannya datang!" Changmin berseru.

Jiyool tidak ingin kalah. Ia langsung menyambar makanannya. Ia masih sangat polos dan bersikap seperti anak kecil, padahal dari segi usia dan fisik ia bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi untuk ukuran gadis berusia lima belas tahun. Ia dan kakaknya mewarisi gen tinggi dari ayah mereka.

Jiyool juga berwajah cantik. Ia sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Jiyool adalah Yunho versi perempuan. Lekuk tubuhnya juga tidak kalah menarik. Dada, pinggang, pinggul, dan pantatnya sudah terbentuk.

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jiyool. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Jaejoong _Hyung, _apa yang kau lihat?" Changmin menyadari bahwa Jaejoong memandangi adiknya. "Kalau kau tidak memakan makananmu, aku akan menghabiskannya."

Jaejoong pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jiyool. Ia mulai menikmati makanannya.

Saat makan pun Changmin dan Jiyool tidak berhenti berdebat. Ada saja yang mereka perdebatkan, dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa perdebatan di antara kedua kakak beradik itu sangat mengesankan. Suasana hangat dan kekeluargaan sangat terasa. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyimak perdebatan kedua anak itu.

Yunho tidak berhenti terkekeh. Ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat kedua anaknya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Oh, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu." Changmin meneguk segelas air.

"Siapa suruh untuk berdebat denganku?" Cibir Jiyool. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah menang. Ia mencelupkan udang bakar ke dalam saus dan melahapnya.

"Ada saus di dagumu." Jaejoong secara spontan mengusap saus di dagu Jiyool dengan serbet.

"Terima kasih." Jiyool tersenyum.

Changmin memerhatikan cara Jaejoong menatap adiknya. Ada sedikit rasa curiga terhadap Jaejoong, tetapi ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif terhadap teman ayahnya itu.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_, apa kau suka makan?" Changmin mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari adiknya.

Jaejoong beralih kepada Changmin. "Tidak sebanyak kau pastinya." Ia tersenyum kepada Changmin. Ia masih mencuri pandang ke arah Jiyool yang kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Sebelum Yoojin sakit, ia selalu memasak untuk Changmin dan kami semua." Ujar Yunho.

"Aku memang merindukan masakan ibu, tetapi kita tidak boleh terus bersedih. Ibu pasti menginginkan kita melanjutkan hidup kita dengan baik." Changmin mencoba untuk menghibur ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin malam yang menyenangkan ini berubah sendu.

"Kau benar." Yunho tersenyum kepada putranya.

"Jadi, kalau ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, carilah seseorang yang pandai memasak." Changmin menepuk bahu Yunho. Ia menyeringai.

Yunho merasa bahagia karena Changmin sangat peduli kepadanya. Ia meremas tangan Jaejoong di bawah meja. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Ia terlihat kebingungan. "Aku tinggal sendirian. Kadang-kadang aku memasak untuk diriku sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Changmin terlihat sangat antusias. "Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau harus memasak untuk kami."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. "Aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak, hanya makanan yang sederhana."

"Wah, bagus sekali!" Jiyool ikut menimpali. "Jaejoong _Oppa _bisa memasak untuk kita. Jadi, ayah tidak perlu mencari istri baru."

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Anak-anaknya bisa menerima Jaejoong dengan mudah.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya sedang dibuli oleh keluarga Yunho. Ia merasa senang dengan penerimaan keluarga Yunho, tetapi ia juga merasa bahwa ia harus menjadi pengganti Yoojin.

"Mungkin kita harus sering-sering mengundang Jaejoong ke rumah kita." Usul Yunho.

"Ide yang bagus!" Changmin sangat bersemangat. Ia sudah mengusir kecurigaannya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana, Jaejoong? Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk datang ke rumah kami dan memasak untuk kami?" Tanya Yunho. Ia terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku…" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak untuk menolak permintaan Yunho. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih." Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong. Ia pun memberikan senyumannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Changmin. "Aku suka semua makanan."

"Bukan begitu." Jaejoong tampak khawatir.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kami akan membantumu jika kau memerlukan bantuan." Yunho menambahkan.

"Ayah, sebaiknya ayah tidak usah masuk lagi ke dapur." Ekspresi Jiyool terlihat horor. "Ayah ingat kan terakhir kali ayah mencoba untuk memasak?"

Yunho tersenyum kecut. "Tentu saja ayah ingat."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jaejoong merasa penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu, Jaejoong _Hyung._" Changmin memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Hey, kalian membuatku terdengar buruk di hadapan Jaejoong." Yunho protes. Namun, nada bicaranya tidak serius.

"Memangnya apa yang kau masak?" Sekarang Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Tidak, itu tidak penting." Ujar Yunho dengan malu-malu.

Jiyool menertawakan Yunho. "Ayah hampir saja membakar dapur kami waktu itu saat memanggang kue."

Yunho menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia merasa malu di hadapan Jaejoong. "Kumohon, jangan dilanjutkan. Itu sangat memalukan."

"Saat itu kami bermaksud untuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuk ibu." Ekspresi wajah Jiyool berubah sendu. "Itu adalah ulang tahun terakhirnya." Ia tiba-tiba menangis.

Yunho langsung memeluk putrinya. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Ibu tidak akan suka jika kau menjadi anak yang cengeng." Ia membelai punggung putrinya.

Jaejoong merasa iri kepada Yunho dan kedua anaknya. Mereka bertiga saling menyayangi walaupun kedua anak Yunho selalu berdebat. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah sekali pun ia dipeluk oleh ayahnya.

Jaejoong adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan. Ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain untuk membalas suaminya yang hobi berselingkuh. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Ibunya bahkan tidak mau memberitahunya siapa ayah kandungnya. Suami ibunya mengakuinya sebagai anak hanya untuk menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya. Sampai sekarang ia masih menyandang marga dari suami ibunya itu. Hubungannya dengan ibu, suami ibunya, dan kakak-kakaknya sangat buruk. Ia bahkan sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan mereka dalam lima tahun terakhir. Ia adalah anak yang dibuang. Keberadaannya membuat malu nama keluarga.

Jaejoong memulai karirnya sebagai gigolo tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia masih menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa. Suami ibunya membiayai kuliahnya. Pria tersebut membiayai kuliahnya agar ia bisa menyandang gelar sarjana dan tidak membuat malu keluarga.

Jaejoong sangat membenci suami ibunya itu. Ia tidak ingin lagi menerima uang pemberian pria tersebut. Ia pun bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya dan membayar biaya kuliahnya. Berbagai pekerjaan ia jalani, tetapi tetap tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia sangat populer di kalangan mahasiswi, bahkan beberapa dosen wanita pun tertarik kepadanya. Karena putus asa, ia pun memanfaatkan kepopulerannya tersebut dan memulai karirnya sebagai gigolo.

Ibu Jaejoong dan suaminya sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong bekerja sebagai gigolo. Mereka berdua marah besar kepadanya dan saling menyalahkan. Jaejoong pun meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri.

Pada awalnya sang ibu membujuk Jaejoong untuk pulang dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Jaejoong mengira bahwa ibunya masih peduli kepada dirinya dan menyayangi dirinya. Ibunya tidak ingin ia berjalan di jalan yang salah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaan itu sirna karena ternyata sang ibu menyuruhnya kembali hanya karena takut dirinya membuat malu keluarga.

Jaejoong semakin membenci keluarganya. Ia semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia meneruskan profesinya sebagai gigolo dan ingin mempermalukan keluarganya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena keluarganya tidak mengakui dirinya lagi sebagai anggota keluarga mereka. "Siapa Jaejoong? Di keluarga kami tidak pernah ada yang bernama Jaejoong. Kau pasti salah."

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua pulang dengan sopir seperti kalian berangkat tadi. Ayah akan mengantar Jaejoong pulang." Yunho memberi tahu kedua anaknya setelah mereka makan malam.

"Kau tidak usah mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi." Tolak Jaejoong. "Kau pulang saja dengan anak-anakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka bisa pulang tanpaku." Balas Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian naik taksi. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengantarkanmu dengan selamat sampai di apartemenmu karena aku yang telah mengundangmu untuk datang."

"Jaejoong _Oppa, _sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku dan kakak bisa pulang dengan sopir." Jiyool berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Tapi…" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena terus merepotkan Yunho.

"Apa kau ada agenda lain malam ini?" Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho. "Oh, tidak." Jawabnya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ada janji dengan siapa pun. Aku akan langsung pulang ke apartemenku."

Yunho merasa lega. "Kalau begitu, bisa kan aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Baiklah." Jaejoong menyerah. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho. Ia juga tidak ingin Yunho berpikir bahwa ia memiliki pelanggan lain malam ini. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin Yunho berpikir demikian.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku yang menyetir?" Changmin meminta izin dari ayahnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho dengan tegas.

"Mengapa? Aku kan sudah punya surat izin mengemudi." Changmin protes.

"Aku khawatir kau akan kebut-kebutan. Ingat, kau membawa adikmu." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak akan mengebut. Aku akan berhati-hati." Changmin memelas.

"Tidak, Min!" Tolak Yunho. "Ayah belum bisa memercayaimu."

Jiyool menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Changmin. "Sudahlah, menurut saja kepada ayah."

.

.

.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Tuan. Aku merasa sangat senang." Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kami juga senang dengan kehadiranmu malam ini." Balas Yunho. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Jaejoong menunggu sampai Yunho pergi.

"Err, bolehkah aku mampir sebentar?" Tanya Yunho dengan ragu-ragu.

"B… boleh." Jawab Jaejoong dengan malu-malu. "Tentu saja boleh." Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua, tidak bersama Changmin dan Jiyool. Ia tiba-tiba kembali mengkhawatirkan pantatnya.

Yunho masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong. Ia melihat sekeliling apartemen Jaejoong, mewah.

"Duduklah! Aku akan membuatkanmu minum." Suara Jaejoong bergetar.

"Tidak usah." Balas Yunho. "Aku sudah cukup minum tadi."

"Oh, baiklah." Jaejoong tidak jadi pergi ke dapur. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Apartemenmu bagus." Mata Yunho masih menjelajahi apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Penghasilanmu pasti sangat besar." Hati Yunho merasa sakit jika membayangkan Jaejoong bersama dengan pelanggannya yang lain.

"Begitulah." Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Ia teringat akan posisinya saat ini. Ia hanyalah seorang gigolo dan Yunho adalah pelanggannya, bukan teman seperti yang Yunho katakan kepada kedua anaknya. "Kau membayarku sangat tinggi, Tuan." Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghadap ke arah Yunho dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho.

Yunho terkejut dengan aksi Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Namun, ia merasa senang karena Jaejoong memulainya. Ia sendiri merasa kebingungan untuk memulai.

Yunho melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong merapat ke tubuhnya. Dada mereka beradu.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia mengecup Jaejoong dengan cepat. Ia merasa ragu-ragu untuk mencium Jaejoong. Ia takut Jaejoong akan menolaknya. Namun, ternyata sama sekali tidak ada penolakan dari pihak Jaejoong. Ia pun merasa mantap untuk mencium Jaejoong lebih lanjut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yunho mendarat di bibirnya. Ia merasakan bibir Yunho bergerak. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat melayani pelanggan wanitanya, bahkan pelanggan pertamanya. Mungkin karena Yunho adalah seorang pria dan ia merasa gugup dan takut karena harus melayani seorang pria.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia sadar bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pelacur, tetapi ia tidak ingin memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin memperlakukan Jaejoong sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya saja. Ia ingin memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan.

Jaejoong terlarut di dalam permainan Yunho. Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi dalam hubungannya selama ini. Hubungannya selama ini hanyalah hubungan yang panas dan penuh nafsu.

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan semakin intens. Tangannya mulai meraba punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia mendesah saat merasakan gerakan tangan Yunho di punggungnya.

Yunho tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang ke dalam mata Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku." Ia menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa kecewa karena tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti. Nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya. Ia meremas-remas rambutnya, mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tuan. Kau sama sekali tidak berbuat salah kepadaku."

"Kupikir kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman." Yunho tidak berani untuk menatap Jaejoong. Ia harus mengendalikan hasratnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kenyamananku. Jika kau mau, aku milikmu malam ini." Jaejoong menaruh tangan kanannya di atas paha kiri Yunho.

Yunho memandang tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas pahanya. "Tentu saja aku harus memikirkan kenyamananmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya ia kini merasa yakin bahwa Yunho bukanlah tipe pria yang suka memperlakukan pasangannya dengan kasar. Ia yakin bahwa Yunho tidak akan terlalu menyakitinya dan akan berusaha untuk meminimalisasi rasa sakit itu. Malam ini ia merasa siap jika Yunho bermaksud untuk membobolnya. "Aku siap, Tuan."

"Huh? Siap untuk apa?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merona. Ia merasa malu. Ia kembali melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Ia kemudian berbisik. "Aku siap jika malam ini kau ingin menyetubuhiku."

Mata Yunho membulat. Pipinya memerah dan organ intimnya menegang. Tubuhnya dengan cepat bereaksi terhadap bisikan Jaejoong. "Apa kau yakin?" Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan. Ia sudah merasa mantap malam ini. "Aku milikmu, Tuan. Kau boleh menyentuhku sepuasmu."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia melepaskan lengan Jaejoong di lehernya. Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih, Jaejoong. Kau sangat baik. Aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku serius. Aku sudah benar-benar merasa siap."

Yunho kembali tersenyum, lebih lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita pelan-pelan saja."

"Apa kau meragukanku, Tuan? Apa kau tidak memercayaiku?" Penolakan Yunho melukai harga diri Jaejoong sebagai seorang penghibur.

"Bukan begitu." Yunho meremas tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Mungkin kau memang sudah siap untuk melangkah ke sana, tetapi aku lah yang belum siap."

Jaejoong merasa lega. Ia menghela nafas. Pantatnya selamat lagi malam ini.

"Aku masih merasa takut, Jaejoong." Yunho menyapukan tangan Jaejoong di pipinya. "Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku."

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho. Namun, ia percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Saat istrinya masih hidup, Yunho adalah pria yang setia. Ia yakin akan hal tersebut. Yunho adalah pria yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Tidak mungkin Yunho berselingkuh baik dengan wanita, maupun dengan pria.

"Sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Anak-anakku pasti mengkhawatirkanku karena aku tak kunjung pulang." Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul sebelas malam. "Bisakah aku meminta nomor rekening tabunganmu? Aku tidak membawa buku cek. Aku akan mentransfer uangmu besok."

"Uang apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Aku sudah menyita empat jam waktumu." Yunho mengatakannya secara implisit.

Jaejoong akhirnya paham dengan maksud Yunho. Ia kembali diingatkan bahwa posisinya hanyalah sebagai seorang gigolo. Yunho akan membayar seluruh waktu dan pelayanan yang ia berikan. Entah mengapa ia merasa tersinggung, padahal tidak seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa seperti itu. Itu memang sudah pekerjaannya. Hubungannya dengan Yunho hanya sebatas klien dan penjual jasa. "Semuanya gratis untuk malam ini." Suaranya bergetar. "Aku sangat menikmati waktuku saat makan malam bersama keluarga anda."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membayarmu. Kau sudah membuatku dan keluargaku senang malam ini." Yunho bersikeras untuk membayar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak memedulikan perkataan Yunho. "Dan pada saat kita berdua."

"Huh?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku menikmati waktuku saat kita hanya berdua, di sini, di ruangan ini." Jaejoong menegaskan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tidak menentu.

Yunho tertegun. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin dibayar untuk malam ini. Akan tetapi, lain kali biarkan aku membayar semua jasamu."

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Aku pulang. Selamat malam." Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong. Ia pun meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia merendam dirinya di dalam bak mandi. Ia tidak menghiraukan pakaian yang masih dikenakannya. Ia perlu berendam untuk mendinginkan hati dan kepalanya. Ia merasa marah.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa tidak sepantasnya ia marah, terlebih lagi terhadap Yunho. Ia harus sadar akan posisinya. Selama empat jam bersama Yunho dan anak-anaknya adalah sebuah pekerjaan baginya.

Jaejoong menangis. Ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kebersamaannya bersama Yunho dan anak-anaknya hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan, sandiwara yang ia lakukan untuk membuat pelanggannya senang. Tidak, ia tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia merasa bahagia berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Jung. Semua itu bukanlah kepura-puraan. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Ia merasa bahwa ia merupakan bagian dari keluarga tersebut. Mengapa? Mengapa Yunho harus merusak kebahagiaannya dengan menganggap semua itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya?

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa menghiraukan ekspresi Jaejoong saat ia meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong. Jelas sekali bahwa Jaejoong terluka. Ia telah melukai Jaejoong, perasaan dan harga diri Jaejoong. "Ia hanya seorang pria penghibur. Tugasnya memang untuk menghibur pelanggannya." Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho merasa senang dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Ia menganggap Jaejoong sebagai seseorang yang istimewa. Ia tidak ingin menganggap Jaejoong sebagai pria sewaannya. Fakta bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah pria sewaannya sangat mengusik batinnya, apalagi jika ia membayangkan Jaejoong bersama dengan para pelanggannya yang lain.

Yunho terkejut saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia disambut oleh kedua anaknya yang tergeletak di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Mengapa ayah baru pulang?" Changmin menggosok matanya yang mengantuk. Ia terbangun oleh suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Ayah terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Jaejoong sampai lupa waktu." Yunho menghampiri putrinya yang tertidur pulas. "Mengapa kau tidak memindahkan adikmu ke kamar?" Ia mengangkat tubuh Jiyool dari atas sofa.

"Berat." Jawab Changmin.

Yunho menggendong Jiyool dan membawanya menaiki tangga. Ia tersenyum melihat putrinya menggeliat di gendongannya.

Jiyool membuka matanya. Tidurnya terusik. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya. Ia pun balas tersenyum. "Akhirnya ayah pulang juga."

"Tidurlah." Perintah Yunho. Ia membuka pintu kamar Jiyool.

Jiyool memeluk ayahnya. Ia merasa hangat dalam dekapan ayahnya.

Setelah membaringkan Jiyool di atas tempat tidur, Yunho pun menyelimuti putrinya itu dan kemudian mencium keningnya. "Tidurlah putriku yang cantik. Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu ayah."

Jiyool tidak menjawab. Ia sudah kembali terlelap.

Yunho pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas. Ia memikirkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ia berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Ia memikirkan Yunho dan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin saat-saat membahagiakan bersama keluarga Yunho pergi. Ia ingin mendapatkan kesempatan itu lagi, berkumpul di tengah-tengah sebuah keluarga. Ia tidak ingin menyerah. Ia harus mendapatkan kesempatan itu lagi. Ia harus mendapatkan hati Yunho dan keluarganya. Ya, ia harus membuat Yunho untuk menginginkan dirinya. Ia harus menjerat pria tersebut.

**TBC**

Sebagian komentar dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Cyaaz: halo! Terima kasih ya.

Okoyunjae: Yun tidak akan terburu-buru melakukannya karena bukan hal itu yang ia inginkan.

Yjssby: idenya baru matang sampai situ.

Neko-chan Kira: bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang melanjutkan? Masih terlalu dini untuk jatuh cinta. Kalau kita tertarik kepada seseorang, tentunya kita akan mengingat bagian tubuh orang itu yang pernah kita lihat.

Jaena: Jae di sini kan memang pria penakluk wanita. Terima kasih atas rekomendasinya. Saya belum sempat baca.

Ino: terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Maaf, _update_-nya lama. Hmm, mungkin saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan tentang pribadi saya dan tidak berhubungan dengan cerita ini. Saya juga harus menaati aturan yang saya buat sendiri.

Jema Agassi: memang tidak mpreg. Terima kasih ya.

Meybi: Jaejoong tidak mengenal Changmin dan Jiyool sebelumnya. Changmin dan Jiyool memang orang yang supel. Mereka akrab dengan teman-teman Yunho.

Min: ya, ini dilanjutkan.

Yunjae Heart: bisa kan tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit FF GS saya di sini? FF ini terpisah dari FF saya yang lain. Anggap saja ini adalah FF pertama saya dan saya tidak pernah menulis FF apa pun sebelumnya. Bisa dijelaskan 'soul n bond' yang kamu maksud secara rinci, sehingga membuat Yunjae bisa menjadi berbeda dengan yang lain? Ada contohnya tidak FF Yunjae yang 'soul n bond'-nya hampir sempurna, yang bisa diterima oleh hampir semua orang? Mungkin bisa membantu dan bisa saya jadikan referensi. Kalau tidak membaca contohnya sendiri mungkin saya akan sulit untuk memahami penjelasanmu karena hanya berupa teori.

Guest: sebenarnya saya tidak bermaksud membuat cerita ini menjadi lucu.

5351: silakan, tidak usah minta izin. _Googling? _Ide yang bagus. Terima kasih ya atas idenya.

Ajid yunjae: perasaan mereka berdua masih belum jelas.

Hyejoon: _update!_

Milkyu: perasaan mereka belum jelas, tetapi berkembang secara perlahan.

Lee yong in: terima kasih ya. Mereka tidak akan terburu-buru untuk melakukan hal tersebut karena bukan itu yang dicari oleh Yunho. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Ilma: maaf, _update-_nya lama.

JungKimCaca: _update!_

Akiramia: terima kasih ya atas dukungannya. Mohon maaf kalau cerita yang saya buat ini sangat jauh di bawah standar untuk ukuran FF yaoi Yunjae.

JJ: terima kasih ya. _Update!_

Guest: terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Jaejae: semangat!

Dea: terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Hmm, belum terpikir sejauh itu.

Elzha luv changminnie: terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Semangat!

Ai Rin Lee: maaf, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu.

Guest: Jiyool tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia masih kecil, pikirannya belum sampai ke arah sana.

Sissy: Jiyool sudah kehilangan ibu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kasih sayang ayahnya juga, sehingga ia sangat posesif terhadap ayahnya.

Jjbear: fisik Jiyool memang menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

SinushYJS: memang lama. Untuk menulis ini harus bersemedi dulu.

Guest: terima kasih. Semangat!

Nony: Yunho memang menginginkan hubungan jangka panjang dengan Jaejoong.

Alby: fisik Jiyool memang menarik perhatian JJ. Maaf, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu.

Miss leeanna: ya, bukan hanya melirik, melainkan juga memandangi.

Sachan: semangat!

Rikuri jung: Yoochun kan memang seusia ayahnya Changmin. Yang Yunho cari adalah cinta, bukan hubungan seperti itu.

Guest: semangat! Terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Tidak usah bersedih, bersabar saja.

Guest: terima kasih.

Jidat Biased: terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Wah, bertambahlah pengetahuan saya.

Guest: _update!_

Ms. Yeremia: terima kasih ya sudah membaca. Semangat!

Yjnokokoro: saya suka hubungan dengan interaksi yang canggung.

Guest: ok.


End file.
